Lord of the Universe
by nlspeed
Summary: Dumbledore, a manipulative dark lord. Riddle, a dark lord with a too large ego. And Potter, a new dark lord. Now what would happen if the insanely powerful Potter would want take over the universe? Nothing but war, of course!


**Author's note:** Hello dear reader! I hope you'll enjoy this story. Characters are very out of character, but that is intentionally. Also, about the rating, I just took M to be safe as I don't even know what all those ratings mean. There'll be no sex scenes or things in this story though, probably also no love and romance, and probably not too much swearing (besides the occasional shit and such, but that's not swearing I think). This story may seem a bit confusing, but just ask in your review, and I'll answer.

Lord Chacos sat in his black throne, surrounded with fire, skulls, dead bodies, blood, and flesh. Life was good. He summoned one of his minions, Deinos, who was one of his commanders. Deinos appeared behind him, and threw himself in the fire.  
"My lord, what is it that you require?" Deinos spoke, after he threw himself in the fire. A sick smell arose, a smell of burning human flesh. But Deinos didn't care, he did everything for his master.  
"I require the total destruction of Fort Honor. Crush it, exterminate anyone inside. Let it burn. Let them burn. Rip their skulls of their dead bodies! Drink their blood! Feast upon our enemies!" Cackled Lord Chacos. He turned around, revealing a horrible face. Like a skull, but with burned pieces of flesh around it, one blood red eye, two fangs with blood on it. But the rest of his body wasn't much better, all covered with thick, burned, red skin. His hands and legs were paws, and two giant wings stuck out from his back. Blood dripped from a particulary deep hole, black blood, that burned like acid. But this was all normal to Lord Kakos' followers.  
"Yes, my lord! With pleasure!" Told Deinos his lord in delight, happy with such a gruesome job. Normal men would have cowered before such demonic person, but not Lord Chacos' followers, they loved it. They wished they would once be as horrible as him. Deinos disappeared in a hole of black energy, ready to tell his minions of this delightfull mission. What had happened to this world?

At the time that Harry Potter was still a teen, everything was peacefull. Compared to now, at least. Sure, Dumbledore and Riddle fought their wars, with their own minions, pawns, but that was nothing compared to this. Potter realised the manipulations of Dumbledore, but also realised that both sides were the same. They wanted world domination. One tried to achieve this with fear, the other with manipulations. Potter turned dark, well, actually light, but dark in the eyes of the world. At that moment, the world condemned itself to this future, for Potter slowly began to believe he was dark. That he was evil. And thus he became evil, more evil then Dumbledore and Riddle combined. But as evil as he was, so much he was powerfull. Potter mastered necronmancy, rising an endless amount of followers in just a few hours. Dead, rotten corpses, all black. Black, that was Potter's trademark. Darkness. Black. Only black. Eternal darkness. It inspired fear, more then Riddle ever managed. Riddle, however, was a fool. He continued his small raids, but in the meantime, he realised what potential Potter had. Of course, he himself was much more powerful, but, he asked for an alliance. Well, alliance, Potter would be a high ranked Death Eater, doing anything Riddle wanted. And rank meant nothing, you were even better of as a low ranked Death Eater, for the high ranked ones always got tortured. Potter, of course, declined, but Riddle didn't take that very well. He had a reputation to uphold, after all, so he decided to attack Potter. With one single spell, a whole army was tore apart. Blood, everywhere, skulls, bones, fire, but above all, darkness. It was everywhere, all done with one single spell. A spell courtesy of Potter. A few days later, Riddle mysteriously disappeared, and everyone was happy. The truth was, Potter captured him. He turned Riddle's body inside out, threw out some of the less important organs, ripped out all the veins, and attached a permanent device to Riddle's heart so he would live on. This device produced an endless amount of Curcio's, keaping Riddle's heart beating at an unnatural speed. Due to Riddle's own precautions against death, he couldn't die, and thus spent his live in eternal torture. But Potter also ripped out Riddle's nerves, so that wasn't a problem. After a few more rituals, and home made curses, Riddle was his first next generation soldier. His elite, for the time being, as this experiment would be improved many times. Potter was the founder of genetic enhancements, as the world nowadays says.

Dumbledore wasn't stupid though, he saw the threat of Potter, he saw that Potter was far more powerful then he could ever be. At the moment, that is. So Dumbledore did nothing. Well, nothing to annoy Potter, as Dumbledore did quite much. He used his own minions to become more powerful, he simply ripped out all the magic of his minions, merging it with his own. His minions were now dead corpses, but Dumbledore didn't care. Actually, this was a great oppurtunity to get even more immortal. Dumbledore started creating horcruxes, he split his soul in multiple parts, and each part entered one of his now dead minions. Dumbledore wasn't affected in the slightes by this process, for he had taken precautions, as always. As such, Dumbledore's skin wasn't mutated into a Riddle clone. With Dumbledore's soul in the minions, and after a few rituals, these minions were nearly as powerful as Dumbledore. A whole, large army of Dumbledore clones. And if his army was defeated, which wasn't likable, he had an endless amount of other minions. Indeed, the whole population of Great-Britain saw Dumbledore as their leader, their god. They would do anything for him, of course! Yes, Dumbledore was quite a master oblivater, manipulator, and controller. Too bad Potter escaped his clutches, but he (Dumbledore) was far more powerful anyway.

Potter, in the meantime, continued to terrorize England. Cities burned, people died, bones, blood, skulls, everywhere. And of course his trademark, darkness. Death Eaters were all killed by manipulation the dark mark. Potter controlled Riddle, a heavily mutated one that wasn't anything like Riddle, but it still was in some way. Not that Riddle had a dark mark left after Potter turned him inside outside, but Potter had absorbed Riddle's memories. With this newfound knowledge, all Death Eaters were subject to experiments very much like the one he did on Riddle. Now, Potter had a very large army of heavily mutated super soldiers, who would make sure the world would fear him. Potter thrived in this fear and darkness, thus he began to mutate himself too. The end result was something like a demon, a red skull like face, with pieces of flesh everywhere, burned together, and with two long thusks littered with blood. The rest of his body was much the same, except it had a very thick skin, some people believed it was dragon skin, and that could very well be true, he was much more musclier, his hands and feet were paws with strong claws, and he had two wings growing out of his back. Seems alike to Lord Kakos? Well, it is. At this time, people started to ally theirselves with Potter, for he had power. A vast legion of stupid citizens was at his command, one growing with the second. As such, he simply sent hordes of servants to cause destruction, knowing they wouldn't survive. London was now his to command, and in that nice palace of the queen, he established his first base. Soon, London became truly hell. The earth was cracked, with lava spewing out of it every few seconds, everywhere, there were skulls and blood and bones, they decorated the streets and buildings. Demonic energy, chaos magic, dark magic, all came flowing to Potter's castle, for he had the power neccesary to command it. This resulted in an even more destroyed and burning London, and Potter became even more powerful. He established factories, some were so deep that they reached the inside of the Earth, were magma and molten rocks sailed around. This was used to create an endless amount of minions made of rock, littered with fire, nearly indestructable, but once they touched something, it burned to the ground nearly instantly. They could throw fire around, they leaked fire, they possessed great powers. And it didn't stop there. Other factories harvested demonic energy to create demonic, dark creatures. Fast and with the abbility to becoem invisible like the night, they spread eternal darkness. Lights flickered, or did go off, when these creature came near them. So, Potter builded up a giant army, stone creatures, made from mountains, anything you could think of. If it was dangerous, wrong, and fear inspiring, he had it. Citizens, vampires, werewolves, giants, all were captured by him, mutated according to what he needed, and another army was born. An endless flow of soldiers. But Potter didn't like to sit on his throne, from where he was invulnerable as no one could withstand the demonic energies there. No, Potter wanted to fight. And soon, his little fight would concern the whole Earth. And then, it would escalate, armies would be seen all over the galaxy...

Dumbledore kept quiet, he only made himself more and more powerful. People began to lose trust in him, as anytone outside Great-Britain wasn't subject of his imperio curses and all that. Great-Britain was currently controlled by Potter, so Dumbledore moved himself to France. he grew more and more powerful there, while losing more and more followers. They didn't realise what Dumbledore was doing, and they still thought he was a good man fighting for the light, but they lost trust in him, they lost hope. Muggles also became aware of magic, hell, if one survived a look at Great-Britain they would realise it instantly. However, nothing survived. They were all killed, and the dead corpses were harvested to create another minion, another servant who would do anything Potter wished. But the muggle and magical world did react, everywhere on the planet. They began to research more weapons, with magic and muggle technology combined. Australia, and especially the Smithson family, were the best. They constructed things that could stop the time around someone, freezing him. They constructed lasers, able to be used in a battle like guns could, and much more. They truly were the best. But, Potter was bound to notice this. He was bound to find out who researched this things. He was bound, to attack Australia. America, always claiming they were the best, and until now, that was true, quarantined theirselves. They feared anything they couldn't understand, they feared anything they couldn't get, they feared, no longer being the number one in the world. So they build huge walls, massive fortresses. And all were great and invulnerable. That is, were they built a few years ago. Now, the new technology could easily destroy it in the blink of an eye. Although that may be exagerating it a bit, it was true. Europe lay in ruins, there were fights everywhere. Corpses, blood, everywhere. In Africa it wasn't much better. A wannabe dark lord who wasn't even powerful was fighting against people who thought Stupefy was a very powerful curse to master. It wasn't even a curse to begin with...Needless to say, they were like slugs fighting against an elephant. In Japan, and China to some extent, people were powerful. They realised nearly every spell could be used for a bad purpose. You could levitate someone up to two kilometer high and then drop him down with a simple Wingardium Leviosa. Also, you could use Crucio to cancel nerves so the person couldn't feel any pain. Of course, the Britisch wizards didn't dare to cast it, and the evil people who did had evil intentions, so the spell only caused endless pain instead of shutting down the nerves after a second or two of pain. Spells were only a matter of intention, and in Japan they realised this. However, they were too blinded by honor to defeat Potter. They expected him to fight on fair terms, as honor was for them the most important thing. While they expected a one versus one fight, Potter cheated and sent in a whole army. They too fell, and they were too turned int minions of Potter. Russia, master of the dark arts, soon began to from an alliance with Potter, realising his potential. A true dark lord, one who didn't torture his followers for no reason. One who was fair to his followers, although harsh. Not something like Riddle that could only scream Crucio or Avada Kedavra. No, Potter was a true dark lord, with really dark spells, and a vast army. All made by himself.

One of those Russians, was Alexei. Alexei the Cruel, so he was called by common people. He was much alike to Potter, but Alexei was more cautious. He wouldn't fight on his own, although he could very well, and he would prepare for any possible outcome of a war. Then, he maked sure everything was covered, so the enemy had no means of escape. And then, after an endless amount of planning, he would crush his enemies with a single blow. Potter saw potential in him, and Alexei became Potter's apprentice. Together, they conquered Europe and Africa, and most of Asia too. At that time, the dark gods, realising Potter was simply too powerful, decided that they couldn't control him. Instead, they began to whisper to Alexei, to slowly manipulate him, with only one goal. To kill Potter. However, before that, the dark gods needed the humans to start making settlements on the moon, and planets nearby. For the dark gods weren't content with only one single planet as their domain. No, they needed the whole galaxy. So Alexei mentioned something to Potter, and Potter began to order some of his scientists, who he left intact with knowlegde, knowing they would provide a good amount of weaponry and other usefull things, to begin to research. After a few months, in which Wilbert Practival from Australia became the leader of the light, equipped with a special Battlesuit, a SAL-14 (Smith Auto Laser-14), a SBC-3 (Smith Blast Cannon-3), and some rituals and spells that gave him a much better sight, hearing, smelling, and stamina. He was a master dueller, he could fire much spells with insane accuracy, fire one of his muggle like weapons made by the Smithsons, and all the while he could plan what to do and what his enemy would do. As such, his reaction was almost instantly. Yes, he was a great enemy. But Potter was greater and eventually defeated him. However, back to the point.

After a few months his scientists had made a great breakthrough. As you couldn't just summon Co2, contrary to popular believe (as the bubblhead charm does it, but actually, it draws air outside of the bubblehead charm to inside it, and filters it in the process, as there is no air in space, this doesn't work), they needed to find another way to make someone stay alive in space. But they found it, it was quite simple actually. Potter's minions lived, while not breathing. They lived from the dark energies that ran across their body. So, Potter's scientists made a device that created this energy, with a few modifications. One of them being you don't need to be a mindless demonic servant made from out of the dark. Normal humans could also use it, but at a cost. When staying exposed to this energies too long, their could happen a few things. You could simply be brainwashed and become a mindless creature that wants to kill anyone. You could also grow a third arm, gain claws, two fangs, three blood red eyes, and your skin could melt for example. You could also become a combination of both, a mutated powerful creature bent on killing anything. But Potter liked it, for he thrived in dark energy. Thus, these minor problem didn't really affect him. Now, he could breathe in space. The rest was simple, he could make it himself. A simple, very powerful and very dark curse, that created a giant explosion that destroyed anything, could launch him in space. Wait, did I say it did destroy anything? Well, not Potter's own dark armor, with all kinds of modifications to make it even better. To steer in space, Potter made his own dark armor, and also the armor of his small metal cabine from which he would fly into space, a living being. Sort of, it couldn't do anything, or think or something, but it could recieve orders. It couldn't really move, it worked more like a metamophorp. It could shift its size, affecting the things inside it too, and by moving everything that was at the back of the armor to the front, and again, and again, and again, and...Well, you get the point, by doing that, the armor could, while not really flying, fly. An anti-gravity shield, which the Smithsons had found out some time ago, was useless for this. It would be too quirky, and when the shield was activated again, to go down, it couldn't go up again, unless it landed on something and was pushed upwards. After all, muggle things like motors wouldn't work near magic. But in time, scientists would be able to let muggle machines work with magical ones. You might think, how did muggle guns work with a wand (as Wilbert Practival did). Well, these weapons were made by a wizard. They fired small, very precise explosion hexes, in another nice color, that would make a very small explosion. Why no one did the same with other muggle machines, I don't know. Maybe it was too much work to do it on all machines, maybe it was too hard, or maybe they were too stupid, after all, common sense is nearly not existing. For example, in the tri-wizard tournament. Why not summon the golden egg? Or the hostage? Or the cup? It did after all work on the graveyard. Yes, maybe the egg was warded with an anti summoning field, but Potter didn't know that. And yes, maybe the hostage was bounded by a rope on a stone, but again, Potter didn't know that. And with enough power, he could summon both anyway. If I throw a knife through a rope, the rope would be split in two, wouldn't it? So, if there was just enough power behind the charm, the hostage could break the ropes by flying through them. Although probably no one has that power. Maybe Potter does though. But let's get back on the topic. Potter now could breathe in the air, launch his cabine upwards. He could do that with the metamorhping metal? How do you think it would look if metal was metamorphing its way upwards, also, it would go very slow. Now with the speed of the modified explosion curse, it would be very fast, and if the metal metamorhped at the right time, it would keep that speed and maybe even increase it.

So, Potter sent himself to space. He decided to launch his small cabine in the Netherlands, for that was a country that didn't do anything about his might. The Netherlands were best left alone, they didn't like him, but they didn't fight him too. Of course, when he came into the country, leaving a trail of fire, darkness, and dead, they resisted him with suprisingly good weaponry. Nearly the same as that of the Smithsons. When the cabine was launched a massive explosion appeared, destroying almost a quarter of the country. The crater that was left was very deep, you could even see the magma inside the earth (if you had a telescope or something). The Dutch people were nearly all killed, and the few that were left fled to another country. Or they simply died, due to the dark energy from the explosion. The Netherlands became a destroyed, dark country. Potter captured the moon, there was nothing useful on it, but you could better have it then not. And later, it would become one of the largest artificial intelligence factory. Robots, cyborgs, self thinking computers, it would all be made or be modified there. But not for Potter. Potter created some minions to guard his moon, and then left. Not realising, tha while he was away from Earth, great things happened, which would change everything. Potter decided that Mars was interesting, and what he found there...A whole army! As much people think today, due to Potter an ever happening inter galactic war is waging. There were monsterous beasts, looking like dinosaurs, but sleeker, and deadlier. Then there were some human and dinosaur crosses, the basic infantry, to call them so. Of course, they all varried a bit, like humans did. Also, some of the human crosses rided the dinossaur creatures. They all had a brown tint, with some red or orange markings. They also had a giant cannon, pointed at the sun. Potter battled them, and at the end defeated them, but the cannon fired. It fired a dark, electric looking beam that, upon touching the sun, surrounded it, slowly decreasing the size of it, and causing the sun to explode at last. Burning rocks shot into space towards every direction, for that was what the sun was. A massive burning rock. Back on Earth, people began to worry. The sun had disappeared, and huge burning rocks crashed into the Earth. The fire spread, due to the dark energies which were still on the rocks. However, it spread very slow. But, Europe and Asia were destrpyed already, and Africa was a wasteland too. Of course, Potter's minions and fortresses weren't affected in the slightest. After all, they were made of dark energy, and didn't get hurt by the fire. Yes, soon Earth would truly be Potter's place. A huge burning thing with dead everywhere.

On Earth, the human population was nearly exterminated. Australia was still standing, with not much losses, and the best technology of course, but Europe and Asia were in total chaos, controlled by Potter. Africa was also under the control of Potter, with little to no resistance. America, however, was still a large fortress. Potter had decided it was not needed to take control of it, as those outdated people there still used M4 Carbine rifles! However, America had secretly prepared itself for its eventually extinction. They knew the outside world had rapidly researched new technologies, and that Potter was in control of almost the whole world. So, they prepared theirselves to get of this world, if they were finally attacked. And that time was now as America, frightened by the sudden rain of burning rocks, decided the world had just ended. How are humans to survive on a cold, dark, burning planet with no sun? Right, they couldn't. America had always waited for this moment, able to leave on a moment's notice. Their spaceship was larger then most cities, but still couldn't provide room for all people. So, the important ones, the ones that were great in their own subjects, and generally the people that would provide something good for America, were taken aboard, and the rest was left. The ship was shot into space, and a few lightyears further, it crash landed on a nice planet, although a bit smaller then Earth. It had no dangerous gashes or anything, but also hadn't any oxygen, or a sun. But the people of America were prepared, as always. They could create a custom atmosphere, with oxygen and all, like our own world, and they could even create various weather. They build huge fortresses, armed to the teeth. They suspected Potter would come after them, and immediately began to priortize research on weapons, and other usefull things. After a few days with some custom sun replacement thingy, the crashed spaceship was repaired and was launched into orbit. It circled around the new planet, and with some modifications, it was almost like a real sun. And it worked too! Aboard of the ship were many crew members, and the ship became the carrier of much more spaceships, which could be launched to deal with threats, much like an aircraft carrier would do on Earth. The spaceship was called "Origin", and the planet "America's Earth". Talk about lack of imigation. But, it made sense. America now had a whole planet, but that couldn't really prepare them for an eventual galactic war.

Australia was angry. Angry at America, for fleeing like the cowards they are. Australia was now left to deal with Potter. Not that America did anything to help them while they were on Earth, but atleast Australia had some last resort then. But, the citizens left in America were also angry. Also angry at America. And Alexei was also angry. Remember him, the guy influenced and controlled by dark gods, his eventual fate to kill Potter? Well, he was also angry America, for escaping his clutches. A super power always would have enemies. Alexei however, sought to turn this event into a good one! A jolly good one, as Britisch people would say. With the help of the dark gods, he managed to get the people left on America under his control. Or, actually, the dark god's control, as they controlled Alexei. But Alexei didn't need to know that. No one did. Soon, Alexei had his own army. South America was still populated with billions of people, and North America also contained a few million people. This might seem not much, but people, aware of the heav danger, had sex almost every week, to preserve their families existence. As such, millions of people were born in a week. So, Alexei's army grew and grew, and Potter still hadn't appeared to stop him. So, Alexei's gold / brown / orange painted army, consisting of genetically enhanced humans, but still humans, launched a daring attack on Australia. It worked. Australia's shields, wards, and defences were destroyed. Ion Cannons couldn't match Alexei's modified humans, advanced lasers couldn't beat Alexei's cunning, and the greatest enemy of Tom Riddle couldn't stop Alexei himself. Yes, Dumbledore had long ago decided to hide in Australia. He helped them researching things, and slowly, he began to regain his old army of brainwashed humans who would only obey to him. Like he had in Britain. But Dumbledore failed miserably. And that, was not due to his lack of skills. No, the dark gods helped Alexei. But, only because they gained something with it. They extracted Dumbledore's soul from his body to allow some random dark god to inhabit Dumbledore's body. Then, the dark gods whispered something to Alexei. About making an alliance with this people. To crush Potter. To control the universe. To become unstoppable, invulnerable. So Alexei spoke, to Dumbledore, talking about alliances, how Potter was bad, how they wouldn't deform their soldiers. Their equals. How they would be the perfect alliance, how they could defeat Potter, blah blah blah. Dumbledore (or the dark god controlling him) of course agreed. So, gold armored, genetically enhanced humans, marched hand in hand with silver armored soldiers, who had the best technology of the whole known universe. Now the dark gods had a new plan to gain control of the universe.

Their previous plan had turned out to be a failure. Potter needed to go to the moon, and explore space a bit, so other humans would follow. Then, space would be occupied by humans, who would all once be under the control of these dark gods. But Potter had gone to Mars to, unexpected. He found an army there, an army of some other dark god. Now, all dark gods were allies, as they could all do what the other dark gods could, and they all had what other dark gods had. So if one had an army on Mars, they all had control over it. They never argued with each other, it simply wasn't in their nature, how hard it may be to realise this for us humans. Now, this army would have landed on Earth while Alexei conquered Potter and Potter's minions, to help Alexei. But now it was destroyed, carefully made plans were all gone. Luckily, Alexei now had a new army at his disposal, along with a great warrior called Dumbledore. This army, however, was way to small to stand up to Potter and his minions. So, the dark gods evacuated their new army, and settled them on the moon. Potter's minions there, were crushed easily. They were weak, and were outnumbered with like 1000 to 1. Alexei's new army now was on the moon. There was no oxygen or sun there, but that didn't matter. Alexei's genetically modified humans didn't need it, and the people from Australia had built in devices in their skin. They had, after all, survived on Earth without a sun. And an oxygen generator was also built in, for fresh air. As told earlier, large factories were made on the moon, and nearly every second a cyborg or other creature capable of fighting came rolling outside. The dark gods also recreated their army that was stationed on Mars and destroyed by Potter via this factories. So, the dark gods controlled 4 diffeent armies, each with their own distinctive features. Alexei's golden armored super soldiers who were extremely intelligent, musclar, fast, and deadly, but still human (although they had two hearts, two brains, four lungs, more veins, eyes that could see perfectly well in the dark, and other modifications). Dumbledore's silver colored Australians, who were armed to the teeth with the best technology and the best weapons, most of them for long range battles, making them great for backing up Alexei's army. They also had specially made Battlesuits with built in things, like oxygen generators, but most of them were made for battle situations, like night vision goggles. Then, there were newly created, dark grey robotical soldiers, who were generally very heavy, very slow, and very powerfull, but there were also very fast, lightly armored drones. The last army was a recreated version of the army stationed on Mars. They were the standard creatures used for mindlessy charging the enemy and scaring the heck out of them. They were fear inspiring dinossaurus like creatures, and human like creatues too. They were dark brown, with some orange markings on them. The universe would tremble in fear. The dark gods would make sure of it.

Potter, meanwhile, returned to Earth. He saw that the whole Earth was under his control. He wondered were the population of America and Australia was, as it were empty wastelands, with some of his minions walking around. He also wondered were Alexei was, for he couldn't find him when he scanned the earth with some spell. Alexei also wasn't found when he (Potter) used a dark form of legilimency that allowed the caster to seek and speak in the mind of another. Potter sent some of his dark minions to find Alexei. Able to hide in the shadows, travel via the shadows, and thus being lightning fast and invisible, these minions would find Alexei. But they didn't. Potter became bored of this life, sitting in his throne having control of the Earth and having nothing to do. So, by some stroke of luck, Potter decided to establish an empire on the moon. And there, he found a very large army, very alike to that of Australia, and to that of Alexei. Also, they were resistant to his long range total destruction spells, meaning he would have to fight face to face with billions and billions of creatures. And then even more. But, Potter found Alexei. How, you might ask. Well, Potter simply became invisible, for he possessed all the powers of his minions. He could throw fire, travel via shadows, mind control people, and also become invisible. Potter surrounded Alexei with shadows and darkness, blinding Alexei and making him unable to move or do anything. Potter found out what Alexei had done, and that America now also had their own planet. However, Potter couldn't kill Alexei. But Alexei also couldn't kill Potter. Potter and Alexei were surrounded by hordes of Alexei's creatures, all determined to kill Potter, and all somehow failed to do so. Potter realised he was really lucky, but also knew he couldn't survive this, so he fled. But he was still alive, as was Alexei. At that same time, a small group of humans that lived in underground tunnels on the Earth, heared a prophecy being made.

Destined to be light.  
He would become dark and evil, born to fight.  
He would kill people, lots.  
Influenced by dark gods.  
He would take an apprentice, Alexei.  
The apprentice seeked for his master to die.  
He would fail however.  
Both are destined to live forever.  
Conquering planets, moons, and suns.  
The galaxy would be filled with guns.  
An ever lasting, inter galactic fight.  
With all kinds of species, seeking to bring back the light.  
The higher ones, trying to control all.  
Would be their own downfall.  
And with that, peace would return.  
But only after a purging burn.  
Wiping out almost anyone.  
Only the purest people would see a new dawn.

They didn't intend to tell anyone about this though, so no one would find out. And, no one did find out, although people often guessed. Potter had more important things to do, after being nearly killed by Alexei and his followers. Not that he cared about that, he was far too happy anyway. He had learned some important things, and he had acquired much more powers. Yes, he had took a small amount of power from all of Alexei's creatures. It was such a small amount of power, that no one realized it, but it was still much. Very much. And then even more. Potter also realized that he needed other tactics, for obviously Alexei's people (and probably everyone else too) had developed such good armor that his total destruction spells couldn't kill them anymore. He needed to put more power behind his spells from now on, but that meant that he couldn't simply wipe out whole planets because he wasn't that powerful. But Potter didn't care, now he had finally something to do. After all, ruler of the Earth can be quite boring. Especially when you create your own people to inhabit your world.

So, Potter decided to first punish America. After all, they would still be the weak people relying on numbers to win. His mass destruction spells should be able to destroy them, wouldn't they? After some of Potter's dark minions had found "America's Earth", and after Potter had thought that that name was even more pathetic then he could have imagined, Potter hurled himself across space towards America. He first saw a giant ship, with "Origin" painted on it. Then, he saw lots of chaos, glas, metal, and destroyed things everywhere. Yes, he had landed inside this space ship. Or, more like crashed. After taking a second to realize this, Potter's ship exloded, ripping the spaceship apart, killing most of the crew, and throwing Potter towards America. Potter absently thought that he really needed a new tactic and not just crash land on any planet, but then his head met the surface of America. Instantly, he was surrounded by soldiers with still very old guns, some even had M60's! They began firing on Potter, who was unconsious, and after like 3 minutes, when they had no more bullets, they stopped, kicked the corpse, and left. But Potter was destined to live forever, so after some time he woke up. He was confused, bat after a few seconds he remembered everything. He had also lost some of his powers, but he had minions that he could sacrifice. Was there even a problem? Well, besides that he didn't know how to get away from this place, no, there wasn't. Far from that, as he had developed a good feel for tactics and strategies while being unconsious. Yes, he was crashed again in the middle of an enemy place, and again he only gained good things from it. After taking over all powers of the humans that stood in his way (which was barely nothing, for they all were muggles, as they were called years ago), and thus efefctively killing them, he had acquired a new space ship and flew back. Some other space ships decided to pursue Potter, like the "Humming Bird" and the "Pigeon", but those were erased with a nice spell. Yes, the space ships were erased...And the crew was flying through space.

Now, the galaxy was at war. America's Earth, Earth, and the Moon all were against each other. A free for all deathmatch. Not that America stood a chance before Dumbledore, Alexei, and of course, Potter, but America still was an enemy. And soon, they would have the technology to make them a serious threat. Because, soon, some aliens would approach them, aliens who were bent on keeping the peace, with any means nercessary. Those aliens would grant America some of the best technology, and a good chance at winning. One might think that these aliens looked alike to the Eldar of a game called Warhammer 40.000, but games weren't played anymore. The sole purpose of living was to die. Die, for your own country. And let the enemy die, for their country. The sole purpose of living was to kill enemy's. Living, was dying. So, the whole galaxy was at war, but the main factions were America and their Eldar like friends, Potter's minions, and Alexei's minions. Of course, there were thousands of other creatures wanting to control the galaxy, and there were the dark gods who most of the times could controll everything they wanted. They controlled Alexei, and some other stupid factions, but those weren't very important anyway. Currently, the Earth was the only planet controlled by Potter. Alexei controlled the Moon and Mars, and sort of controlled the other planets near the Earth as well, as he didn't allow Potter (or anyone else) to control those, but didn't have any minions on those planets too. Potter and Alexei were both trying to control the Moon, however, as that was Alexei's main base, were all of his minions were made. America controlled pretty much, especially with the help of their new friends. They quickly colonized all planets around them, and kept on growing. They were an enemy to be feared now. And all the splinter factions, aliens, and what not controlled their own share of planets. But they were quickly destroyed anyway...The galaxy, would never be the same again...

**Author's note: **Well, that was the prologue...If you're interested in what happened to various people of the Potter universe, read further though. A small discription of what happened to the important people (or just interesting people) is below, and if you want to know more about some things, don't hestiate to review!

Ronald Billius Weasley, or, Ron, as he preferred. He was Potter's first friend, and a fool. He was stupid and thick, so, after Potter disappeared, Ron immediately began screaming that Potter was a traitor, that he had always knew it, that Potter was a slimy snake, and that everyone else was stupdi for not realizing it. After all, Potter spoke Parceltongue! One might think that Ron would realize that he had protected Potter when it became public knowledge that Potter was a Parceltongue, but alas...Ron was stupid. Without Potter, Ron and Hermione could be seen argueing more and more, until they became enemies. They did maybe not hate each other as they did hate Malfoy, but it came close. After a long, unhappy, and above all, unintelligent life, Ron died without having someone to care for him. He never had a wife, heh, he never had a girlfriend to begin with. His family deserted him, for their own reasons, and thus, Ron privately thought he was better of dead. He wasn't suicidal, but he didn't mind in the slightest that he died when that moment came.

Ginerva Molly Weasley, who also preferred to be called a different name, Ginny, also had an unhappy life. Her lover (or so she thought) had left her, causing her to nearly lose her magic and causing here to become very sick, suicidial, and what not. All because she really believed Potter and she were destined to be, but what could be expected, her mother force feeded her that lie every die since her birth. The Weasleys were poor, so poor, that Molly decided to sell her daughter to the one that paid the most. Of course, Draco Malfoy did. And from that point, Ginny's life was over. She was raped, tortured, forced into serving Riddle, forced to take the Dark Mark, and killed by her own lover. Yes, as I've already told you, Potter killed anyone with the Dark Mark when he captured Riddle...So much for the perfect couple.

Fred and George had a much happier life. They were also sad about Potter's leaving, but they liked Potter, they decided to search for him, and at last, find him. They were probably the first human to join Potter willingly, and as such, they were a high ranked, well respected member of Potter's organization. Yes, Gred and Forge loved the dark side. They didn't desert the light side, after all, their family was there. But when they saw how their family reacted, they still deserted. They loved pranking, and not the harmless type. They invented many deadly 'pranks' for Potter, and idiolized him. They still serve Potter, and are part of Potter's elite group. How, one might ask? Well, Potter was a true lord. Maybe harsh, but fair. He rewarded those who deserved it. He also had his own elite group. All members of his elite group were immortal. Well, sort of, they were very hard to kill though. That's how Forge and Gred served Potter. And they loved it.

Charlie Weasley was much like Fred and George. Yes, he was older, wiser, and more Slytherin like, but deep inside, he still was a child who liekd to do all kinds of danegrous things. After Fred and George left their family for good, and their family became even more heartbroken, Charlie also left. He didn't want anything to do with his stupid family. Well, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and Molly. The rest wasn't foolish, immature, and a total prat. Charlie used his own, resourcefull brain, to track down Potter, and when he found him, and Fred and George, he immediately joined. He also is still part of Potter's elite group.

William Weasley, who probably has a middle name that I can't remember, and who is strangely called Bill Weasley, was a Slytherin through and through, but he convinced the hat to be put in Gryffindor. Bill Weasley always knew his family was stupid, and manipulated by Dumbledore. Oh boy he was right. Dumbledore frequently came visiting the Weasleys. Each time he casted some memory charm, imprio curses, and whatever to make the Weasleys even more loyal. They were ready to sacrifice theirselves for the greater good, and believed anything old Albus told them. But Bill was a natural occlumens, and began to realize what Dumbledore did. At one point, he had even began writing a letter to Riddle. But he threw it away, not willing to submit himself to such a fool as Riddle. True, Riddle was better then Dumbledore (in Bill's eyes, for they probably were both as worse as could be), but Riddle was still a madman. When Potter rose, however, Bill joined Potter. And, like Charlie, Fred, and George, Bill is still serving in Potter's elite group today.

Percy (the prat) Weasley, was ambitious, but besides that, a Gryffindor. He was relatively smart, full of ambition, and saw right through Dumbeldore's lies. Unlike Bill, Percy didn't play his game too well. He thought that by joining the ministery, he would destroy Dumbledore and Riddle. But he was wrong, and no one knows what has happened to him. All that is known that he was kidnapped while Dumbledore was visiting the Weasleys, and that is highly restricted information. Of course, dear reader, I'm sure you could figure out what really happened. Percy had potential, played a good act, but he wasn't cunning enough. He isn't, however, the prat as his family thinks he is, for he was much like Bill. Except he failed were Bill succeeded.

Arthur Weasley was also a good guy. He was however, manipulated by Dumbledore. He was oblivated, and whatever. He was even hit with a permanent memory charm, had brain damage, and was exactly like Neville's parents. But Dumbledore simply recreated his brain. Arthur really was a mindless pawn. He didn't even realize it when he died. His whole family had run away, with only Molly by his side. But Molly...Well, that thing also wasn't worth it to be called human.

Molly Weasley, as mentioned early, was much, much worse then Dolores Umbridge. Thanks to Dumbledore, of course. To the outsider, she had the perfect family. To the insider, she was a control freak. She would do anything to get rich, blaming everything on Arthur, the mindless pawn who mindlessy agreed. She even sold her own daughter to the Malfoy's. Well, Ginny was meant to marry Potter, so that she could acquire his money, but that option was thrown out of the window when Potter became a dark lord. When Arthur died, Molly didn't care in the slightest. However, without an object to release her frustration on, Molly soon died too. How, no one knows. People say that it is due to Arthur's dead, but we know that isn't true.

Hermione Jane Granger, Dumbledore's little spy. Yes, Ron also was his spy, but better 2 then 1. And how do you think Hermione got so smart? Surely a wizard would know more about magic then some random muggleborn who opened a book, as anyone should do? Yes, Granger was a bit crazy about learning and reading, but when she befriended Potter, that was taken to an all new level. After all, who would want to stay friends with a bossy know it all that ordeed everyone around? So Dumbledore implanted all kinds of knowledge in her head, so that Potter would stay friends with her. But she hadn't a nice life, far from it. She knew that she and Potter were destined, just like Ginny thought. After Potter left, she was heartbroken, and began to focus her attention on the next avaible male. Ron. Ron, however, while taking stupid to a whole new level, was actually smart enough to say no to her. So they argued, argued, and became enemies. No one wanted this bushy haired girl that bossed everyone around and that hadn't even proper teeth (while her parents were dentists) as a girlfriend, so she became a slut, providing everything for a little bit of money. Her parents were disgusted by this and disowned here, making her life terrible. She died in some forgotten alleyway, and after a few seconds being dead she was robbed too.

Neville Longbottom was a good guy. A great one, although he believed Dumbledore, mostly due to his grandmother. However, he didn't agree with everything Dumbledore said, and when Potter approached him and told him a few shocking things, Neville left the so called light side. He turned out to be one of the best, better then anyone could have predicted. He still serves in Potter's elite group today, and he still is a very valuable asset to Potter.

Luna Lovegood was strange. She believed in the most rediculous things, and knew exactly how the world worked. She knew exactly how, who, and why Dumbledore was manipulating, and also knew exactly what Dumbledore was going to do. People would believe she was a seer, but she had her ways of knowing. She instantly contacted Potter when he left, and as of today, she is part of Potter's elite group. Her loony attitude was a decoy, and the things she believe in are true, and have proven more then once to be an excellent component in some plan. She was the mastermind behind some of the better plans, and can handle herself well with onorthodox methods.

Draco Malfoy was a sad guy. There was much potential, if he hadn't blindly obeyed his father. He wasted all potential by joining Riddle, and was murdered by Potter, when he killed anyone with the Dark Mark. A pathetic childish boy who could have been great...

Sirius Black grew up in a very dark, Riddle worshipping family. While he didn't worship Riddle, in fact, he disgusted his pathetic family for doing so, but Sirius did love the black arts. When he met James Potter and Remus Lupin, that all changed of course, but when Harry Potter arose, and told Sirius some shocking truth, Sirius was instantly conviced and began inventign and practicing even deadlier dark spells, while never being consumed by them. A great man, that has survived countless battles, he still serves in Potter's elite group.

Remus Lupin was smart and intelligent, but loved Dumbledore for allowing him to go to school. He only used light spells, like stunners, as that was what Dumbledore did. When Potter explained the truth however, Remus knew Potter was right and that he was blinded by Dumbledore. As such, he still serves Potter's elite group as of today, and does so with great loyalty. he actually enjoys his lycanthropy, for Potter made it painless, and made Remus in control. Also, he could transform at will, and he always had hightened sences. Remus was truly thankful.

All the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members were blinded by Dumbledore, and died while not preforming an important task to mention. Riddle's followers, the Death Eaters (how scary, I mean, who's going to eat the death), all died when Riddle himself was captured and when Potter did something to the Dark Mark. Riddle was then transformed into the first mutation ever. The ministry people were fools, and all died while firign Stupefy's or something supid like that. There were some good ones, like Amelia Bones, but what can you achieve when you're the only good one, with stupid fools all around you?

Harry Potter himself, we all know, is now the sole leader of the Earth and commands an army that litterally grows eevry second. He can't be killed, and his army also can't, for his army is just replaced by another army in a second. he has an elite group, consisting of only humans (or half humans, in case of Remus Lupin). Potter is the good dark lord, if that makes sense. He wants to rule the universe, but is fair and truthfull against his minions. He really is a good boy.

Albus Percival Wolfric Dumbledore, or something like that, the master manipulator. He was quite powerful for such an old man, but he still was weak. He fled to France when Great-Britain was taken over, and when Potter took France over too, Dumbledore fled to Australia where he built a large army with the help of the Smithsons family. Now, he is possesed by dark gods and is far more powerful then he could ever dream of. He command an army of highly technologically advanced super humans, that still contains much people, unlike Alxei's elite, gold painted, army, which is much like Alexei's elite group. They are the worst to meet, hough.

Alexei had potential. He was just like Potter, except he was more tactical and planning, and less warrior like. However, the dark gods that possessed him have maked sure that this great potential is wasted. Alexei does, however, command an army that equals Potter's one. Alexei is much like Riddle, but a bit more realistic and far more pwoerful.

Lord Chacos, chacos coming from kakos, which means evil in ancient Greek. This lord is one of the commanders of Alexei's army, in fact, he commands Chacos' Forces. Named by himself of course, Chacos' Forces are a variant of the dark god's army on Mars. This army consists of intelligent beings too, although you can also find grunts used for nothing more then serve as a meatshield for the better ones. There are many armies, and I shall not name them all, for that would simply be a waste of time.

**Author's note:** As mentioned earlier, if you want to know more, just ask it in your review. This was basically a large prologue, with everything explained a bit vague. If you've ever played a game like Command & Conquer or Warhammer 40.000 Dawn of War (the computer game), well, you can expect such things, but also of course large fights. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
